Words About Stu Macher
by Karen Kannabilly
Summary: Stuart Macher likes certain things, and Stuart Macher hates certain things. But... is there is an in-between? Billy\Stu Drabble. T For Language.


**a\n: I will **_**always**_** love this pair. There are way too few fics centering around Billy\Stu. I was musing around a lot here, but eh, I'm still pretty okay with how it turned out. **

Stu macher was an otherwise disruptive individual, and he liked anything that was equivilent; Stu liked amusement, the way his own laugh felt bobbing against his vocal chords and the way it curled in his eardrums. He liked games- shenanigans and his penchant for them.

But he hated seriousness.

So why was a guy like Stu Macher around a guy like Billy Loomis?

Serious Billy Loomis. Intimidating Billy Loomis. It was like a jester befriending a lawyer.

Reflecting on past events- or, really, even present situations- wasn't exactly on Stu's list of fun things to do. Why should he? He was young, he was handsome, he was, subjectively, damn funny. There was plenty to not give a single, surging fuck about. Being around Billy, however, struck a want to _think_ in him. To contemplate. And occasionally, Stu didn't mind that. Though, for the most part, Stu Macher hated that about Billy Loomis.

He hated it when the other boy cornered him in the bathroom, too, expression blank and lacking humor. Ambiguous- unideal.

"Billy?" Stu prodded, feeling his own expression fall. "C'mon, man, what's with the look?"

Billy's gaze refused to waver, employing no other motion aside from a likely absent-minded bounce in his frame powered by the pushing of his fingers two and fro against the wall he'd boxed Stu in. Unable to take the strangeness, the unsettling and frustrating ambiguity Billy was offering, as well as the sudden closeness in proximity, Stu squinted his eyes and screwed his face up to expand upon his befuddlement.

"...Dude. Don't be weird."

"Stu," He exhaled the boy's name rather than speaking it and used an index finger to place emphasis on it, "What is it that you want in life?"

In response, Stu furrowed his brows and mashed his lips together in a pucker, fidgiting uncomfortabley but releasing a nervous laugh and flash of ivories. "Uuuhh-ehh, what do I want in life? Man, what're you on about, I've got forever to think about that sort of shit."

Billy's lips pressed into his- or rather, they pressed against his teeth before the smile had subsided. Stu stiffened, the action and feel of affection from another boy, let alone Billy, still somewhat unfamiliar. Unaccostumed and not yet settled. Billy _had_ kissed him before. But that occulation had occured only in the thick of the chaos and blood that'd made their bond and connection to one another a permanent reality. It had been ephemeral, howbeit rough, and Billy hadn't acknowledged it after.

More god damn ambiguity, of course. Stu didn't know where he stood with this guy. He didn't know if Billy found him funny, if Billy saw him passed that unlikely friendship and kindred connection through their vile act upon his girlfriend's mother, or if he even appriciated the loyality Stu had shown him.

Hated it.

And as much as Stu Macher hated reflection and musing, and everything in between, he did do this over Billy.

Billy Loomis was... well, he was Billy Loomis. Stu had no other way to describe the young man aside from the name given to him at birth; his vocabulary didn't extend far enough, couldn't reach the excesses of the guy's personality. There were other _worlds_ in Billy Loomis. Universes, even. Beneath, bubbling and licking up to a full boil. Every word that was appropriate just refused to fit correctly- there wasn't a solidity in it. There were far from two faces on that single card, and it was all so much _seriousness_ that Stu would always just shove the questioning away and just _go with it._

Because Stu Macher did like to just "go with it". Stu Macher hated a lot of things about Billy Loomis.

But in the grand scheme, the wide scope, when it was looked at with squinted eyes as if the big picture was also an abstract painting?

Stu Macher liked Billy Loomis.


End file.
